Franky/History
Past Tom's Workers Franky's real name is Cutty Flam (カティ・フラム, Kati Furamu). He was born in the South Blue. When he was young his parents (who were pirates) threw him off their ship into the ocean. He was then rescued by the legendary shipwright Tom, who made Cutty Flam his apprentice after seeing Cutty Flam make a cannon out of scrap that was lying about. Tom's other apprentice Iceburg then gave Cutty Flam the nickname "Franky" because "Cutty Flam is a weird name". Franky learned shipbuilding from Tom, but he spent most of his time constructing warships designed to hunt and defeat Sea Kings, each one named "Battle Franky" with a number corresponding to the order of construction. He once proclaimed he would make his own dream ship with him as the shipwright to which Tom said that if he could do that he would definitely surpass him. When Franky was 12 years old, Tom was put on trial for having built the ship that the Pirate King Gold Roger sailed the Grand Line on. Tom made a deal that if in ten years he could build the Sea Train Puffing Tom, a train that could sail the ocean he would be pardoned. After fourteen years had passed (ten to build the train and the first line, four more to build the other three lines the train uses), the Marines were going to let Tom off as thanks for creating the train. However, he was framed by CP5's current leader, Spandam, who was after the blueprints for the ancient weapon Pluton, which had been handed down to Tom through the shipwrights of Water 7. Spandam used the warships that Franky had built to fight the Sea Kings to attack Water 7, and although Tom and his apprentices stopped the attack, it appeared to everyone that they had been the ones attacking. As a result, Tom was sentenced to death. As Spandam was taking Tom away, Franky hit him in the face with a rifle. Franky later stood in front of the Puffing Tom, trying to rescue Tom. When he was run down by the train, his body was badly injured; he was presumed dead. He managed to fix himself with spare parts from an abandoned ship and had "BF 36" tattooed on his shoulders, making himself the 36th "Battle Franky". Four years after his disappearance, he went to see Iceburg and was outraged to find that he had allied himself with the World Government. The two argued, but Iceburg gave Franky the Pluton's blueprints and also was driven to tears over seeing Franky was still alive. Iceburg then told Franky to leave Water 7 so the blueprints would never be found. He refused saying it was his decision to stay or not to, which then made Iceburg angry and caused an argument between them. Franky went into the backstreets where Zambai and his gang attacked him when he entered their turf. They quickly were defeated and the turf was taken over by Franky. He then found Mozu and Kiwi drinking in the middle of the day and he proceeded to drag them away for some cola and recruited them as his followers. He then took them to the newly made Franky House where he formed the Franky Family. With them he become Water 7's underground mafia leader. He stole from incoming pirates, dismantled ships and became known as a crook on Water 7. While he did indeed do some immoral actions (stealing from good pirates as well, like he would one day do to the Straw Hats) he mostly did all of those out of a sense of atonement. He constantly blamed himself for Tom's death and decided to spend the rest of his days on Water 7, attacking incoming thiefs and looters, organizing all the thugs so that he could keep the city crime in check, and overall protecting the city that Tom loved. He, at that point, was never able to forgive himself for what happened to Tom. During his years with the Franky Family, he also worked to gather enough money to purchase the precious Adam Wood to accomplish his dream. CP9 Saga Water 7 Arc The Truth of Water 7 Revealed Four years later (when Luffy and his crew come to Water 7), Franky is introduced as the boss of "The Franky Family," a group of ship dismantlers. Shortly before Franky encounters the Straw Hats face-to-face, his band of misfits attacked an unsuspecting Usopp and made off with the 200,000,000 he was carrying. This incident led to an uproar from the rest of the Straw Hat crew, causing Luffy, Sanji, Zoro and Chopper to destroy the Franky Family's base of operations, the "Franky House," in retaliation (more so for badly beating Usopp than for stealing their money). After Franky discovered what happened to his "family," he sought revenge and challenged Luffy to a duel. In the middle of the battle, the two were interrupted by the foremen of the Galley-La Company, who accused the Straw Hat Pirates of the attempted assassination of the town's mayor, Iceburg. After Franky blew up a good portion of the dock with Coup de Vent, Luffy escaped the battle with Nami in tow, leaving Franky to deal with the foremen. Angry that his prey was able to escape, Franky concocted a plan to kidnap Usopp and Merry in order to lure Luffy out into the open. Franky brings both Usopp and the ship to his secret base, the old "Tom's Workers" workplace, and waits for Luffy to come to the aid of his crewmate. It is during this time that Usopp reveals to Franky that he had left the Straw Hat Pirates and had taken control of the Going Merry. After a brief conversation concerning Merry's dismal future, the CP9's Kalifa, Kaku, Blueno and Rob Lucci arrived and kidnapped the two men, bringing them to the Puffing Tom which was scheduled to return to Enies Lobby within the hour. On the way, Franky learned the true reason Iceburg built ships for the World Government - to gain powerful friends who would protect him from any overt acts of the World Government, such as the trial which had doomed Tom. This clever tactic is why CP9 had to spend five years undercover and go through the trouble of framing the Straw Hats, instead of simply kidnapping Iceburg directly. Though Sanji and a newly freed Usopp (who at this point has taken on his Sogeking persona) fought to save both Franky and Nico Robin from the clutches of CP9, they were soundly defeated and forced to regroup with the rest of the Straw Hat Crew. Enies Lobby Arc Struggle for Freedom Upon reaching Enies Lobby, Franky and Robin were held by Spandam, the obnoxious and overbearing leader of CP9. However, upon hearing the voice of Luffy calling for Robin, Franky used a Coup de Boo to send himself and Robin flying through a wall and out to the balcony of Enies Lobby's Judiciary Tower. It was here that they both encountered Luffy and the rest of the Straw Hat Crew, who promised to take back their nakama at any cost. After hearing such a heartfelt decision, Franky decided to bet on the pirates and burn the blueprints for Pluton which CP9 had worked for the last five years to obtain. According to Franky, the situation now came down to whether the pirates could defeat CP9 and take back their lost crewmate. If Luffy and the others were able to rescue Robin, the World Government would be unable to use her in order to locate and build one of the ancient weapons. However, if the Straw Hats failed, there would no longer be any chance to resurrect Pluton and challenge the World Government's power. Teaming up with the Straw Hats for the opposition against Enies Lobby, it was at this point that Franky's inhuman strength proved invaluable for the Straw Hats' in their fight to rescue Nico Robin. .]] At first, Franky had a hard time fighting Fukuro due to being low on cola. Luckily Chopper was there to give Franky what he needed. Reenergized, Franky eventually defeated Fukuro even though it was a difficult battle. When Chopper transformed into Monster Point and went on a rampage, Franky shot him into the sea to negate his Devil Fruit abilities. After rescuing Chopper, Franky goes after Spandam and Robin through a hidden passageway. He then ran into a battle between Luffy and Lucci. Luffy was able to hold Lucci back long enough for Franky to escape. When he reached the Bridge of Hesitation, he stepped on a land mine set by Spandam as a precaution. Regardless, Franky managed to finally catch up with Spandam and Robin just in time to shield Robin from gun fire. He removed Robin's shackles and helped her secure an escape ship because the Buster Call was beginning. Using his immense strength, he took Spandam's Elephant Sword Funkfreed and slammed it on top on Spandam, knocking him out. He then cleared out all the marines on the ship, allowing the Straw Hats, sans Luffy, to commandeer and land on it. However, they were attacked by Buster Call ships that send in 200 captains and lieutenants to take care of them and capture Robin. As he was fighting off a rush attack of 200 Captains employed in the Buster Call, the Straw Hats heard a voice below them, and thus he followed them and jumped onto the Going Merry. He then later helped the Straw Hats escape by using a Coup de Vent, blowing the blockade of buster call ships apart and sent the Going Merry flying through it. When the Going Merry fell apart and the Straw Hats gave it a Viking funeral, he was actually seen crying and on all fours. Post-Enies Lobby Arc Franky revealed that his dream was to have a ship sail around the world built from the legendary Adam Wood. He also revealed that he used the 200,000,000 that he stole from the Straw Hats to buy the Adam Wood and said that he wanted them to sail on the ship he would build with this Adam Wood. When he received his bounty of 44,000,000, his comrades asked Luffy to take Franky with them. Franky defended his new ship against Monkey D. Garp's attack, until Usopp arrived. Afterward, he helped protect the Thousand Sunny from the attack by quickly escaping, using the ship's Coup de Burst. Whitebeard War Saga Thriller Bark Arc Adventure on Ghost Island After sailing for some time on the Thousand Sunny, Franky and the rest of the crew came across a mysterious barrel floating on the ocean. Upon opening it, a flash shot up from it. A storm then suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Franky, seeing the situation, decided to reveal another special feature of the Thousand Sunny, it's paddle wheel form. Using the paddle wheels, Franky and the rest were able to escape the storm. After braving a storm that mysteriously came afterwards, Franky and the rest of the crew found themselves in the presence of a ghost ship. This ship apparently belonged to a skeleton named Brook who through by chance initially accepted Luffy's offer to join the crew. The skeleton's comments about the ship pleased Franky. Just as Brook was about to perform before Franky and the rest of the crew after dinner, a ghost appeared and some clanking sounds were heard. These sounds were caused by the gates of the island that suddenly appeared, Thriller Bark, closing. These events prompted Brook to head to the island before Franky and the rest of the Straw Hats' eyes. With Luffy's resolve to go to the island, Franky decided to join him also. At that moment, Franky then decided to explain the soldier dock system more thoroughly to the rest of the crew. Included in his explanation, Franky revealed to them the Mini Merry II, a small boat built in the likeness of the Going Merry. This pleased the rest of the crew and Nami, Usopp, and Chopper, decided to try it out. When the three did not return for some time, Franky and the rest decided to go ashore and look for them. However, before they could venture to the island, Franky and the rest were apparently attacked by an apparently invisible thing. This thing tried to stab Luffy with one of Zoro's sword which Franky luckily kicked away before it could hit it's mark. The thing later left Franky and the rest baffled. After the Thousand Sunny got caught in what was apparently a spider web, Franky and the rest descended to the island. There they met the Cerberus which Franky was somewhat eager to fight against. After Luffy tamed the beast, Franky and the rest met two more of the island's creatures. Franky caught the unicorn while Luffy caught the "Geezer Tree". Franky and the rest then came across some ghosts which he tried to defeat one with Fresh Fire. The ghost was unaffected and instead passed through Franky and temporarily drained his will to go on. After Franky and the rest who also affected by the ghosts recovered, they pressed forward. Franky and the rest later met with some Zombies and defeated them with a combo technique. The group then met with a old man who looked like a Zombie, Spoil. The old man asked them to defeat Gekko Moriah who had stolen his shadow. Overcome by Spoil's desire to walk once more in sunlight without fear, Franky was deeply moved to tears and agreed along with the others to help Spoil and the other victims. After Sanji and Zoro are separated from the group, more zombies assault Franky, Luffy and Robin. During the escape, Luffy got kidnapped, and before Robin and Franky could attempt to save him, they on a bridge are assaulted by a gigantic spider that acts like a monkey. Franky destroys the bridge to flee from the general zombies. They are falling down, but then Robin makes wings of 100 arms and is flying in the air for 5 seconds. Franky uses Strong Right to safely pull themselves to the other side of the bridge. Franky complains about Robin using him as a stepping-stone after she climbs up ahead of him. Suddenly Brook appears from the sky. After Brook falls, the gigantic spider-monkey (Tararan) comes back up on the sides. Franky takes an iron chain and 2 stone pillars in order to create stone nunchakus, which he hits Tararan with. Franky and Robin then become trapped in the web, but Brook defeats and purifies Tararan. After the battle, Brook explains to Robin and Franky how the Zombies are made and their weakness. Later the two save Chopper and Usopp from being killed by the zombies and accompany them back to the ship where they find Luffy, Zoro and Sanji sleeping. After waking them up, Franky tells the whole crew about Brook's past and how he belonged to the crew that befriended Laboon. After that Luffy tells the Straw Hats to prepare for a counterattack on Thriller Bark. After aiding Brook, Franky and Zoro proceed to assist the other members of the crew in taking down Oars. After being beaten down, he quickly recovers and teams up with Chopper to land a devastating blow. Soon, the fight against Moriah ends with the Straw Hats being victorious due to Luffy's arrival and empowerment via his new form, Nightmare Luffy, and all those who had their shadows stolen get them back. Bartholomew Kuma, who had arrived earlier, reports this situation to the Marines and they order him kill everyone at Thriller Bark. Instead of following his orders however, he promises to leave everyone else on the island alone if they just let him kill Luffy, who has been badly wounded in the fight against Moria. The Straw Hat crew and the rest of the island refuse, so Kuma unleashes a bomb made out of air and badly wounds everyone. However, Kuma is moved by Zoro's decision to sacrifice himself for Luffy and leaves everyone to recover. Franky joins the Straw Hats and the rest of the people in a celebratory party at Thriller Bark (except for Zoro, who had taken much of the damage Kuma had intended for Luffy and needed to recover even longer) where Luffy finally reveals to Brook that he is friends with his Nakama, Laboon. Brook then unveils a Tone Dial which has the last musical performance of the Rumba Pirates on it, he notes that now he has new friends in the Straw Hats, he no longer needs it and will instead give this Dial to Laboon when they finally meet again. Brook then asks if he can still join the Straw Hats and Luffy merely says "Ok," shocking the rest of the crew. Franky then helps Brook finally bury his Rumbar Pirate friends on Thriller Bark and makes a masterpiece tombstone for them. Sabaody Archipelago Arc An Incident with the World Nobles After Duval ordered the Flying Fish Riders to sink the Thousand Sunny using a giant anchor, Franky and Usopp utilized two of its newest features: The Chicken Voyage, which pushes the ship in reverse, and the Gaon Cannon, which obliterated the base of the Flying Fish Riders. Usopp is awed by the new feature of the Thousand Sunny, while Franky explained it uses five barrels of cola in total, two barrels for a Coup de Burst and three barrels to fire the cannon. Thus, the Gaon Cannon should be preferably used in emergencies. The Straw Hats traveled to the Sabaody Archipelago and reached Yakuriman Mangrove, seeing soap floating in the air. While looking for the mechanic, Keimi got kidnapped and was given to an auction house to be sold into slavery, Franky arrived at the Human Auctioning House with the aid of the Flying Fish Riders. Silvers Rayleigh took the chain off Keimi's neck, allowing it to explode away from her, angering Franky as he just found the key for her release forcing him to justify his efforts by tossing the keys to the other would-be slaves, setting them free as well. Franky assists Luffy and two other Supernovas, Eustass Kid and Trafalgar Law in dealing in the Marines, and Duval arrives with his renamed-Rosy Life Riders to make a getaway. The Straw Hats return to Shakky's Rip Off Bar. Shakuyaku is shocked to see Hatchan wounded and allows them in to recover. Meanwhile, Rayleigh reveals he was Gol D. Roger's First Mate, and that Roger was never really caught by the Marines, but gave himself up after contracting an incurable illness four years prior, prompting his crew to conquer the Grand Line and seek Crocus's aid in fighting the disease. When all was done, Roger secretly disbanded his crew a year before his death, many disappearing and never heard of again, while Roger gave himself up a year later in the final stages of his illness. The Marines claimed they captured Roger, and used his public execution in his home town Loguetown to set an example to all pirates, but Roger's death started the very "Great Pirate Age" to this day. Rayleigh was looking for Luffy based on what Shanks told him about Luffy's personality being like Roger's. As they walk away, Franky thinks about Rayleigh being the second in command of Roger's crew, for whom Tom had built the Oro Jackson, and says that he is glad he met him. Usopp asks him why he is the "elder-respecting type," and Franky retorts that he can be this way sometimes, not revealing Tom's connection with him. Destruction of the Straw Hat Crew .]] Shortly afterward, the crew encounters a man who seems to be Bartholomew Kuma. Franky attempts to fight him with Franky Boxing, but "Kuma" knocks him backwards and Robin cushions his fall with a Spider Net. After fighting for a while, Zoro pointed out it was not the real Kuma, as it did not use his Devil Fruit. After the Pacifista injures himself with his own attack, Franky notes that he also was originally human and can thus be hurt. The combined efforts of Nami, Sanji, Zoro and Luffy seem to finish the cyborg off only for another clone to appear, accompanied by Sentomaru. He tries to hold the second Pacifista, despite wanting to run away. Franky uses all his cola for a single Coup De Vent to send it flying back aways. Then the real Kuma appears. Franky is then teleported away along with the rest of the Straw Hats, one by one. Straw Hat Separation Adventure: Karakuri Island He was sent to a winter island known as Karakuri by Bartholomew Kuma. It turns out that it's the birthplace of a genius (revealed to be Vegapunk) and that Franky is specifically in the Future Kingdom Barjimoa. At his arrival, he meets two local people, and a cyborg dog named Taroimo. Some time later, Franky was seen being chased by the cyborg animals, and ended up finding Vegapunk's abandoned laboratory. After learning of the war and Luffy's involvement in it, Franky is told by one of the locals about the story of Vegapunk and his lab. Franky tears up after hearing about Vegapunk's struggle to make the island a better place. When Franky is told of a self-destruct switch, he rants on about why Vegapunk would put such a thing in his own lab. He then breaks into the lab to get an icebreaker-ship he needs to get off the island, but he is later chased by marines and cyborg animals inside. ]]The marines are ordered to ensure that nothing in the lab gets damaged, since everything in the lab is regarded as a world treasure. Franky finds some blueprints for different machines that Vegapunk wanted to build, remarking how advanced the designs were. He then comes across what appears to be a pirate symbol and touches it, but it turns out to be the very self-destruct button he was told earlier by the old man not to press, causing a giant explosion of the lab. His blowing up the lab would later be known around the world as the Nightmare of Barujimoa. The explosion did not kill Franky, but, instead, blew off his skin. He is seen reading the article of Luffy praying at Marineford and understands what Luffy is doing and saying. When the lab blew up, the explosion exposed the entrance to a second lab that Vegapunk had kept hidden. Franky goes inside and starts looking through different blueprints for various weapons. He then decides to live there, and put a tiger rug over his deformed face. He then has a flashback to when he built the Thousand Sunny and when Luffy asked him to join his crew. He then decides to learn all he can about different weapons to make the Thousand Sunny an even better, more powerful ship, so Luffy can make it into "the ship of dreams". The tiger rug then catches fire when he gets too close to a fireplace. He runs out of the lab on fire, frightening the marines who were chasing him. This became known as "The Legend of the Sacred Burning Beast of Barujimoa". He apparently managed to escape the marines sometime later and discarded the tiger rug, and was seen working in Vegapunk's laboratory. New World Saga Return to Sabaody Arc The Straw Hat Reunion After spending two years working in Vegapunk's lab, Franky returned to Sabaody Archipelago, being the second crew member to return after Zoro. After meeting Shakky, he went straight to the Thousand Sunny. There, to his surprise, he saw Kuma, standing in front of the Thousand Sunny. Kuma left saying, "mission complete" much to Franky's bewilderment. Franky then went to speak with Rayleigh and learned that Kuma was actually protecting the Sunny, the promise he made to Rayleigh two years ago, and about the Pacifista modifications that Dr. Vegapunk made. When Robin arrives at the Thousand Sunny some time later, Franky greets Robin while doing his super pose. He then boasts about the progress he made on himself and on the ship. He reveals that he knows of Brook's new career, expressing his happiness for him and wondering if he will return to being a pirate. Later on, after Usopp, Nami, and Chopper returned to Grove 17 where the Thousand Sunny is docked, Franky entertains them with his newest cyborg form. Being asked by Usopp how he can work with those huge arms, Franky reveals that his "carpentry" hands are just under the huge arms and hands he has. He also shows them that his hair can grow back instantly as it can be controlled by pushing down on his nose for more than three seconds and he quickly combs his hair back to its original style. Chopper and Usopp continued to fawn on him, actually begging to see the upgrades that Franky has done to his weapon systems, to which the cyborg politely declined, stating that it would be rude to display what he could do after two years to the rest of the crew when Luffy is not around to witness them as well. He was pleasantly surprised when he heard from Rayleigh that Luffy was already on the archipelago. Franky then informs Sanji through Den-Den Mushi that the ship is heading to Grove 42. After the whole crew gathered at the ship, Franky dives down to the ship's hull to remove the air sack that was keeping Thousand Sunny afloat. With the Marines being held back by the Straw Hats' new allies, the crew submerged and is heading towards Fishman Island. Fishman Island Arc Undersea Voyage After the Thousand sunny submerges, Franky explains that the reason the ship was intact after two years was because of Bartholomew Kuma. Franky explains that before Kuma became a complete human weapon, he made a deal with Dr. Vegapunk, in which Kuma would agree to lose all self-control in exchange for Dr. Vegapunk programming a last mission, a mission which he would obey even if it meant death. The mission that was programed into Kuma was to protect the Thousand Sunny at all cost until someone from the Straw Hat crew shows up. Franky further goes on and states that even though Kuma helped them greatly, he has now become a heartless human weapon. With the help of their seacow, the Caribou Pirates caught up with the Straw Hats and prepare for battle. Caribou quickly sets foot on the Thousand Sunny. Before his crew can follow, his seacow, which turns out to be Mohmoo, fled in fear after seeing Nami, Sanji, and Luffy leaving Caribou behind. Caribou then begs Franky not to throw him out into the ocean. After the crew tie up Caribou, Franky assists Nami in explaining the undersea currents. When the crew reaches the "underwater waterfall", they encounter the Kraken. Franky calmly states that the Kraken looks tasty. Even though the Monster Trio leave the ship using Barefoot Coating to fight the Kraken, the sea monster aims for the Thousand Sunny. Franky uses his shoulder missiles to repel one of the Kraken's tentacles. The Monster Trio soon defeat the Kraken, but because they are not wearing life-lines, they got separated from Franky and the rest of the Straw Hats as the ship goes down the "underwater waterfall". After reaching 7000 meters under the surface, Franky uses his Nipple Lights to illuminate the surrounding area and the crew finds more sea monsters. While sailing through the underwater underworld, Franky and the crew search for Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji while avoiding the various sea creatures. When Franky finds Caribou hiding in a barrel, he seals the barrel with Caribou inside it. Franky deduces that Caribou took Sanji's kick on purpose to hide his ability. Once the crew enters the deep-sea volcanic region, they see a light. Franky uses his Nipple Lights as a morse code and the crew finds that the light comes from an angler fish. The angler fish was about to eat the Thousand Sunny, but is stopped by an Umibouzo. Franky and the crew then hear singing and they encounter the Flying Dutchman and its captain, Vander Decken. Vander Decken then orders the Umibouzo to knock down the Sunny, but the newly-tamed Kraken intervenes and knocks out the giant. Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji are then reunited with Franky and the other Straw Hats, but an underwater volcano starts to erupt. The Kraken then quickly pulls their ship and jumps down a trench. After going down the trench, the Straw Hats finally see Fishman Island. They then encounter a gang of sea monsters led by Hammond, who gives the Straw Hats two choices: join the new Fishman Pirates or die. Nami tells Franky to prepare to use Coup de Burst to charge into Fishman Island. Once Usopp finishes with the refueling, Franky activates Coup de Burst and the ship flies through the bubble surrounding Fishman Island. Meeting New Aquaintances on Fishman Island After the ship passes through the bubble, it falls into a poweful current which separates the Straw Hats. Franky remained with Nami and Robin after entering Fishman Island. They went on separate ways to do different things. Franky decided to search for a relative of Tom's. Franky is then seen in the Sea Forest with the Thousand Sunny. Franky is having a conversation with Tom's younger brother, Den. Den compliments on the ship (much to Franky's delight) and agrees to coat it. When Franky asks Den about why he does not resemble Tom, Den explains to Franky about how fishman and merman genetics work when there is inter-species breeding. Fishmen and Merfolk still carry the genes of their ancestors, so the species is not determined only by the parents, but it can be one among all the species of the ancestors. Den then jokingly asks Franky if one of his ancestors was a robot. When Franky notices someone sitting in front of a grave in the distance, Den points out that the person is Jinbe, explaining that Jinbe is waiting for someone in the forest since he cannot enter the island. Franky meets up with Robin, who then goes to the coral forest to search for something. Later, Luffy, Shirahoshi, Megalo, Hatchan, Chopper, and Sanji soon arrive at the Sea Forest. Luffy introduces Shirahoshi to Franky, who introduces Den to Luffy. Jinbe then explains about his connection to Arlong and the stories of Otohime and Fisher Tiger. After he finishes, Franky starts crying. When Hatchan begins explaining Hody's plan, a visual Den Den Mushi appears and the group watches a visual broadcast by Hody Jones himself. Hody explains his plan of recreating the Ryugu Kingdom with him as the ruler, which includes executing King Neptune and making examples out of the Straw Hats. After Hody finishes, Luffy resolves to fight him. However, Jinbe tells him not to. Franky and Chopper then correctly guessed that it's because they are humans (Ironically, they are the least human of the crew). Battle for Fishman Island As Luffy and Jinbe try to settle their dispute on how to deal with Hody, Jinbe eventually comes up with a plan. Franky and the Thousand Sunny (while in blimp mode) flies to Gyoncorde Plaza alongside Hoe. Franky fires the Gaon Cannon at the New Fishman Pirates. After Hoe retrieves Neptune and the princes, the Sunny lands. Franky and the rest of the Straw Hats prepare to fight against the New Fishman Pirates. .]]When Franky mentions a new weapon in the Soldier Dock system, Usopp, Nami, Chopper, and Pappug hop in. After Luffy initiates the battle, Franky prepares to activate it. Franky then reveals the new weapons. He rides out on the Black Rhino FR-U IVKurosai FR-U IV, and introduces the Brachio Tank V piloted by Nami, Usopp, and Chopper. After Franky sees the Brachio Tank V fall into a hole created by Daruma, he falls in after them. He then kicks Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and Pappug out of the tank and docks his bike with it, creating the Iron Pirate Franky Shogun, adding that he realized Vegapunk's dream through the use of Wapometal. He then fights the pirates with it. He uses the sword, albeit rather poorly and takes out the pirates with his own shoulder cannons. He then defeats more pirates by falling on them and crushing them under the weight of the robot. Franky searches for a strong enemy and punches Ikaros Much. After exchanging a few words, the two start battling each other. Countering Ikaros' "Ikaros Wings" with a punch, he hits the Squid Ink Clone, and follows up with a fireball which Ikaros barely dodges. While Chopper is initially ecstatic about the Shogun's flamethrowing capabilities, Franky's smoking mouth shows otherwise. After Luffy defeats Jones, Franky states he is going to end his fight in one shot. As Ikaros takes off his helmet to reveal his spearhead fin, Franky exits the Iron Pirate robot to charge and fire a laser beam from his arms, turning the fishman into dried squid. After all the leaders of the New Fishman Pirates have been defeated, the Straw Hats look into the sky as Luffy tries to destroy Noah. When the Sea Kings appear and stop Noah from falling, saving the ship and the island at the same time, everyone on Fishman Island celebrates. The After Battle Celebration and Departure As the crew tries to leave the island quietly, they are intercepted by the palace guards who give them Neptune's invitation to the banquet. At the banquet, Franky is seen eating and drinking with his friends and crewmates, enjoying himself. After the party died down, he is seen standing around with the other Straw Hats talking about how all the treasure they are getting will make them into rich tycoon pirates. He is later shocked that Luffy challenged Big Mom. After preparing the ship, Franky and the rest of the Straw Hats bid farewell to Fishman Island and the citizens and royal family. As they leave, Franky uses Kuigosu Wood Chips to float the ship upwards and the crew all set sails for the New World. On their way there, the crew decides to catch some sea monsters to celebrate their entering New World. As the crew gets caught in the White Storm, a group of whales stop them and help them enter the New World while Franky comments on the crashing sea of New World. Punk Hazard Arc Arriving at Punk Hazard Soon after entering the New World, the crew spots an island surrounded by a sea of flames. When Usopp expresses concern that the Thousand Sunny will start to burn from the sea of fire, Franky states that the ship will not lose. The Straw Hats then receive a distress call from someone who seems to be in trouble and mentions something about a samurai. After Robin, Luffy, Zoro, and Usopp go to explore Punk Hazard, Franky is seen eating with Nami as she mentions the winter clouds on the other side of the island. While Usopp, Robin, Luffy, and Zoro fight a dragon, Franky and the Straw Hats remaining on the Thousand Sunny are knocked out by sleeping gas. They, except for Brook, are then abducted by some unknown foes. Franky and the other captured Straw Hats later wake up in a cell and find parts of a samurai's still-living head. After putting the pieces of the head back together, the group gets information from the samurai. Once the group decides to break out, Franky uses his Radical Beam to blast a hole in the wall, allowing the crew to escape. They run down through the halls of the complex and stumble upon a room filled with giant children. The children are excited to see them (especially Franky's robotic form), but Sanji just wants to escape the room before they are recaptured. While their pursuers come after them, the children begs the pirates to help them escape. Nami could not ignore their cries and decides to help them. Sanji, Franky, and Chopper then attack the men in the gas masks. Nami and Chopper run away with the children while Sanji and Franky hold the enemy back. As Franky attacks with Weapons Left, their opponents realize that he was the one who destroyed the door. After defeating the masked men, Franky, Sanji, and the samurai's head then meet up with Nami, Chopper, and the children and burst out of PH-006 and ran into the G-5 Marines, Smoker, Tashigi, and Law. To avoid combat, they immediately turn around and try to find another exit. As they are running away, Law uses his ability to rearrange the personalities of the Straw Hat Pirates, putting Franky in Chopper's body and Nami in Franky's body. The group then reunites with Zoro, Luffy, Robin, Brook, and Usopp at the back side of the Punk Hazard facility. The Straw Hats then tie up Brownbeard and bring each other up to speed on the current situation. After interrogating Brownbeard, they learn about a man known as Caesar Clown. Kinemon later leaves the group to find his torso and Sanji, Brook, and Zoro go out to search for him. Franky, trying to adapt to Chopper's body, tests out the various forms that Chopper has. Robin, not impressed by his speaking, tells him not to talk while in Chopper's body. Before long, several of the giant children start to feel pain, saying that they need candy usually given to them in order to make the pain go away. After the Straw Hats learn that the children were being drugged and experimented on, the giant children start to go on a rampage, displaying great strength much to Franky's shock, and forcing Usopp to put them to sleep. Luffy's group then decides to help the children and find Caesar. The group ties up the giant children so that they cannot destroy anything else. Franky then says that they should also find a way to get back their normal bodies. When Luffy says that they should just stay the way they were, Nami (in Franky's body) snaps at their captain. Luffy, Usopp, Franky, and Robin then leave Chopper and Nami to watch the children while they head to Caesar's lab. While they are gone, Luffy's group hears an explosion coming from the hideout and quickly turns back. When they return, the Yeti Cool Brothers open fire on them and escape with Nami, who they think is Franky. Luffy and Franky decide to go after the brothers. Franky asks Chopper to give him some Rumble Balls. Chopper gives him one and advises him on how to use it. However, Franky immediately takes it, transforms into Monster Point, and goes on a rampage while chasing after Luffy. Luffy and Franky follow the giant footprints and fall into an ambush by Rock and Scotch. After Luffy deals some damage to Rock by deflecting some bullets back at him, Scotch fires a shot at a mountain top, causing a giant ice shard to start falling towards Luffy and Franky. Rock prepares to fire again, but Franky grabs the ice shard and knocks out Rock with it. Franky tries to attack Luffy again only to be knocked out by Luffy's Elephant Gun. Alliance with Law and Confrontation with Caesar Clown After the Yeti Cool Brothers are defeated, Luffy, Franky, Nami, and Law return to the hideout. Law returns Franky to his body and Chopper to his body. Franky is happy to be back into his body but Chopper scolds both him and Luffy for causing damage to his body. The Straw Hats and Law then form a plan to capture Caesar while helping the children. Franky is later seen flying with Luffy and Robin towards Caesar's lab. After crashing through a Marine warship, he prepares with the others to capture Caesar Clown. During the skirmish with Caesar's centaurs and the G-5 Marines, Franky blasts the doors open. Before they enter the facility, pieces of the Slime start falling from the sky and attack anyone near them. Ceasar Clown soon reveals himself to both Luffy's group and the G-5 Marines. Franky and Robin then watch Luffy's battle with Caesar. Franky is impressed by Luffy's Haki and by his ability to touch Logia users. Franky is glad that Luffy manages to evade Caesar's attacks and eventually subdue him. When Luffy suddenly faints, Franky wonders what happened to Luffy. Franky, Robin, Smoker, and Tashigi later fall into unconsciousness even without Caesar touching them. Franky is then seen locked in a cell along with the others. While Clown is giving out his broadcast to the underworld brokers about his experiment with his chemical mass destruction weapon, Franky and the other captives are just sitting passively. After Smiley ate what appears to be a giant piece of candy, it explodes and releases a poisonous cloud. The prisoners then witness the destructive effects of the gas as some of Caesar's subordinates succumb to it. After explaining about his weapon of mass destruction, Caesar proceeds to move the prisoners outside of the facility to die. Beginning their escape, Law directs Franky to launch his Franky Fireball at the segregated battleship down below. Setting the wood alight, the smoke then rises up to the cage, allowing them to discreetly take action. Law quickly reveals that he had replaced some of the sea stone handcuffs with regular ones allowing for him to escape easily. Freeing Luffy and the others, Franky then mentions about wanting to do something with the Sunny.One Piece Manga - Chapter 677, The Marines, Straw Hats and Law begin their counter attack. References Site Navigation Category:Character Subpages